There is a need in the automotive industry for provision of a colored product which can be back illuminated. Such a product is required to have one appearance when not back illuminated, and another, different appearance when back illuminated.
For example, the one appearance when not back illuminated may color match or be color coded to at least one other part of an automotive vehicle, while the another appearance may display at least one light of the automotive vehicle, such as a turn signal or direction indicator, parking light, side light, headlamp, foglamp or reversing light.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a component, particularly an external component of an automotive vehicle, such as a side mirror or wing mirror or alternatively a bumper, light unit or light cluster, which when not back illuminated has a first, opaque appearance which may be color coded to the automotive vehicle and which when back lit illuminates in a conventional fashion.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such an external component which is resistant to effects of ultraviolet radiation.